Lilo and the Stitch
by Boolia
Summary: Lilo falls in love with an alien monster who is under a spell. Can Stitch and Lilo brake the spell together? Disney's Breauty and the Beast!
1. Prologue

Lilo and the Stitch 

Prologue 

Once there was a blue prince alien like koala, living in an enchanted castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, the alien prince was spoiled, selfish, and unkind. His kind hearted servants all tried their very best to change the prince's attitude, but it didn't work, nothing had change Stitch's rude behavior.

Then one evening, Mama Cosma came to the castle and offered him a single rose, for exchange to let her out of the bitter cold. Stitch growled at the offer, and turned Mama Cosma away. But she warned him not to deceive appearances, for true breauty lies within. When Stitch turned her down again, she turned into her true beautiful form. She was really Rosalina in disguise!

Stitch tried to apologize, but Rosalina could see that there was no good in him at all. So she turned him into a beastly alien (he didn't really didn't change much at all, except he grew two antennas, and he grew some scales on his back.) She put a curse on the castle, and on all who lived there.

The rose was really an enchantment rose and will bloom for a full ten years. Stitch would be doomed to remain a hideous monster forever until the last patel fell. Unless someone could love him and brake the spell. But who will ever learn to love a hideous monster?


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A little Hawaiian girl, Lilo came out of her house. She was carrying a basket in her hand with a copy of the book "Miltilda" inside. As she went over the bridge, she began to sing.

"_Little town, such a quiet village. Everyday like the one before. Little town full of little people waking up to say…" _All sorts of cartoons started poking their heads out of windows.

"Aloha!"

"Aloha!"

"Aloha!"

"Aloha!"

"Aloha!" Lilo continued her song as she strolled down the street.

"_There goes Mario with his pasta tray like always. The same meatballs and noodles to never sell! Every morning is just about the same, since the morning that we all came, to this poor belonging town!" _

"Aloha Lilo!" Mario said to her. Lilo did a little curtsey to Mario.

"Aloha Mario!"

"Where are you off to my lady?"

"Off to the bookshop. I read a wondrous navel about a 6 and a half year old girl which, and her awful parents, and her horrible principal, but her teacher was nice. She…"

That's nice!" Mario interrupted her, sitting down to enjoy his pasta. He picked up a fork. "Now let me eat my pasta, saving the princess every time from Bowser is a lot of work!" Lilo continued towards the bookshop while Mario enjoyed his pasta. The other _cartoons_ began to sing.

_"Look there she goes, that girl is strange, no questions! That little Hawaiian girl is so odd, can't you tell?"_ Myrtle joined in.

"She's never part of the crowed!"

"Cause her head is way up in the clouds!" Dr. Rip Stantwell agreed.

"_There must be more to this belonging life!" _Lilo sang as she entered the bookshop.

"Ah Lilo!" Russ T greeted her when he saw her.

"Morning Russ T!" Lilo replied. "I came to return my book?" She handed the book to Russ T as she went to look at other books in the small library.

"Finished already my dear girl?" Russ T asked her. He put away the book on the book shelf.

"Oh yes, I couldn't put it down!" Lilo answered. "Anything new?" Russ T chuckled.

"Not since yesterday!"

"OK, I pick this one!" She handed him a copy of "The Wizard of Oz." Russ T looked at it.

"But if I'm not mistaken, you read it twice!" He told her.

"But I _liked_ the book! Dorothy and Toto getting sent to oz from a tornado, and…" Russ T chuckled again. Russ T handed her the book.

"If you like it so much, then it's _yours_ my dear child!"

"But Russ T!"

"I insist!"

"Well thank you Russ T!" She exits the shop reading her book. Cartoons started singing again.

_"Look there she goes, that girl is so odd! With a dreamy off look, with her nose stuck in a book! What puzzles us most is that strange Lilo!" Lilo shows some Mareep a page on a fountain while singing. _

_"Isn't this amazing? It's my favorite part just wait and see! Here is where she and her dog lands in oz! She won't meet the scarecrow until chapter three!" _She went away from the fountain, still reading her book. Than a shot could be herd! A poor dead Tallow fell from the sky.

"I got it, I got it!" Escargoon shouted. He tried to catch the fallen Tallow but failed, so he put it his bag instead. He then went to congladuate the owner of the bazooka, Wario.

"Nice shot Wario!" he told him.

"I know!" Wario said. "I'm the bust hunter in the world!"

"Mario, a beast, and even a girl wouldn't stand a chance!" Escargoon said.

"In speaking of girls," Wario told Escargoon. "I'm gonna merry that one!" Wario pointed to Lilo. Escargoon looked at her.

"But she's too young!" Escargoon told him.

"I can arrange that!" Wario began to sing.

_"From the moment I saw her, she was gorgeous and I fell! She's my type, so I'm planning to be wed to Lilo!" _Lilo walks pass Wario without looking away from her book; Escargoon and Wario tries to follow Lilo with the surrounding of the singing cartoons.

_"There must be more to this belonging life!" _Lilo finally sang.

_"Someday I'll make Lilo my wife!" _Wario sang. The cartoons sang louder.

_"She's nothing but the rest of us, that Lilo!" _The song ended, and Wario finally got to be with Lilo.

"Hello Lilo!" Wario greeted.

"Aloha Wario!" Lilo replied. Wario took Lilo's book to look at.

"Wario, may I please have my book back?"

"How can you read this? It's stupid, got no pictures in it!"

"Well some people use their imagination. Like right now, Dorothy's a sponge, Toto's a snail, Scarecrow's a fairy, Tin man's a blue alien, and Cowardly Lion's a duck!"

"That's some stupid imagination there young missy!" Escargoon said. "Unless Toto's me, then I'm ok with it!"

"It's time you stop reading books, and pay attention to me more!" Wario told Lilo, he tosses the book in the mud.

"It's not right for a little girl to read." Lilo picked up her book and cleaned it.

"Wario, you're prime evil!" Wario laughed.

"Thank you Lilo! Hey why not look at all of my trophies at my place?

"Maybe later."

"What's wrong with her?" Blonda asked.

"He's crazy because he's dreamy!" Wendy Koopa added.

"I'm sorry but I can't Wario! I got to go and help my father!" Lilo told Wario and Escargoon.

"Yeah, that crazy old mustashed toad needs all the help he can get!" Escargoon said, he and Wario laughed.

"Don't you _dare _talk to my father that way!" Lilo screeched. Wario stopped laughing.

"Yeah don't you dare talk to her father that way!" Wario bonked Escargoon on the head. Escargoon stopped laughing, and rubbed his head.

"My father's a genus and you guys know it!" Then they saw and heard an explosion from Lilo's house. Lilo rushed home, while Escargoon and Wario started laughing again.

"Dad?" Lilo asked Toadsworth when she came to the basement. "Are you all right?"

"I'm just had it with this junk!" Toadsworth said, and kicked the machine. "I'll never make it work!"

"You always say that!" Lilo told her father.

"I mean it this time! I'm going to burn it in the morning!" Lilo gasped.

"Don't do that dad! I'm sure you're fix it, and you'll win the blue ribbon at the fair!"

"Hmmmph! Rotten Pichus!"

"You can become the _greatest _inventor alive!"

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"Ok, daughter hand me that screwdriver!" He went under the machine. Lilo grabbed the screwdriver. "So anything new?" Lilo handed him the screwdriver.

"I got a new book, dad do you think I'm strange?"

"Strange? No!"

"But there's no one I can talk to!"

"What about Wario? He looks like your type!"

"No dad, he's rude! He's not my type!" Toadsworth got out from under the machine.

"Well, let's test this baby out!" He turns on the machine. To Toadsworth's surprise, the machine chopped wood!

"WHOO HOO!" Lilo cheered. "It's working, it's working!"

"Sweet Pichus, it does work!" Toadsworth said.

"Now you can go to the fair!"

"Right! Hitch Ponyta, it's off to the fair!" A piece of wood hit Toadsworth's cheek, making him hit the floor.

"Good bye dad!" Lilo shouted, waving to her descending father when they were outside.

"Bye Lilo!" her dad shouted back on Ponyta. "Take care!"

"I will dad! Bye!"

They went into Forever Forest. They had gotten lost!"

"Where in the name of the princess have you taken us Ponyta?" Toadsworth asked the fiery hoarse.

Ponyta shrieked when she saw some approaching Crobats and Golbats. She ran as fast as she could! When Crobats frightened her again, she went crazy, and Toadsworth fell off of her back!"

"Ponyta _no!"_ Ponyta ran off.

"Stubborn girl!" Toadsworth went deeper into the woods. "Someone should tie her up really tightly!" Toadsworth than saw a dark castle. He looked at it, opened the gates, and went inside the castle to get warm.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Once inside the dark caste, Toadsworth looked around.

"Hello? He called. "Anyone here? _Hellooo_?"

"That old toad must have gotten lost in the woods." A Grimer named SpongeBob whispered to a Charmender named Wade.

"Shhh, be quiet so he won't hear us!" Wade whispered back.

"Hello?" Toadsworth repeated. "I lost my Ponyta and I'm looking for a place to stay for tonight." SpongeBob felt sorry for the old toad.

"Awe Wade." He told the Charmander. "Have a heart!"

"Humph!" muttered Wade. "If only our master had one, speaking of the master you know he hates trespassers, so I think the old toad should leave _immediately!_" SpongeBob stepped on Wade's foot. Ignoring Wade's yells of pain, he turned to Toadsworth.

"Of course you can stay my friend!" He told Toadsworth.

"Who said that?" Toadsworth wanted to know. He looked around. SpongeBob tugged at his vast. Toadsworth looked down at the Grimer.

"Hello sir!" he waved at the toad. Toadsworth, surprised stepped back in shock.

"Now you done it!" Wade walked towards SpongeBob. "Nice going!"

"Interesting." Toadsworth looked at Wade. Wade looked at the old toad.

"What do you want?" Wade asked.

"I never saw a _talking _pokemon before, except on TV and in certain games." He tickled Wade. Wade laughed.

"How is all this possible?" Toadsworth wanted to know. Suddenly Toadsworth sneezed all over Wade!

"Oh no!" SpongeBob cried. "You must have got those nasty suds! Come on, sit near the fireplace." SpongeBob lead Toadsworth and Wade to the family room.

"Thanks!" Said Toadsworth. "You are really hospitable."

"I know!" SpongeBob agreed.

"No! Remember what the master will think of this!" Wade reminded SpongeBob.

"Pish posh Wade!" Spongebob comforted Wade. "The master won't mind, as long as he doesn't _know _about it!"

"Shoota!" Stitch said in the shadows, he headed towards the family room.

"How do you like it?" SpongeBob asked, when Toadsworth was sitting on the family room sofa.

"It's very nice!" Toadsworth told him. "Thank you very much!"

"Bark, bark!" Barked a Growlithe named Odie, who laid by the warm fire.

"Want some hot coca?" asked a pink Kangaskan with a yellow pointy crown floating above her head, who's name was Wanda. She went beside Toadsworth, and handed him a cup of hot coca

"Oh why thank you!" said Toadsworth as he grabbed the cup.

"You guys are the _nicest_ Pokemon I ever met!" he said as he patted Wanda on the head, he took a sip. A little dark purple Kangaskan hopped out of his mother's pouch. He had a smaller crown floating above his head just like his mother's.

"Do you like it?" he asked the old toad. Toadsworth looked at the kid Kangaskan. He stopped sipping.

"Why yes!" He smiled at the child. Toadsworth patted the little Kangaskan on the head, making the kid laugh.

"This is the best darn Hot Coca I ever tasteted!"

"My mama's a _really_ great Hot Coca maker. By the way my name's Poof!"

"Well it's a pressure to meet you Poof!" He shook Poof's hand. "You know your mama is the great…" Suddenly the room went dark real fast. Everyone in the room panicked, Poof hid quickly behind his mom.

"Uh oh!" Poof said. "Trouble's coming!" Stitch walked on all fours growling.

"Stranger here!" He growled.

"M-master let me explain," SpongeBob started. "The old toad was cold, lost, and sick, so we decided to…" Stitch interrupted SpongeBob with a loud roar. SpongeBob cowered in fear.

"Master," Wade said hiding under a rug. "I tried to stop them, but it was all SpongeBob's crazy idea, I tried to stop him, but _no!_" Stitch roared again, forcing Wade to stop and cower with fear behind the rug.

Toadsworth looked around the sofa until he saw Stitch's evil eyes glaring at him. Toadsworth stepped back, freighted.

"What you doing here?" Stitch commanded.

"I-I was lost in the woods so I…"

"Not welcome here!"

"I'm sorry; I was trying to find a place to stay! I'll leave immediately." Toadsworth began to run away when Stitch grabbed him.

"Stitch will give you place!" Stitch started dragging Toadsworth away.

"Oh _nooooo_! Toadsworth cried. "I'm too old for this kind of torchure! _Heeellllpppp_!" Stitch slammed the door shut behind him. SpongeBob, Wade, Wanda, and Poof all watched, and felt sorry for poor old Toadsworth.

Meanwhile, back at Lilo's village, Wario was gathering all of his friends to the "wedding" outside of Lilo's house. Wario stepped forward.

"I like to thank all of you to attend my wedding!" He told the guests. "Now all I got to do now is to propose to the little girl!" Some of his friends laughed, Wendy and Bronda just cried. Wario looked at Escargoon. He had a choir stick in his hand.

"Escargoon know what to do when Lilo and I come out of the house?" Wario asked the henchmen snail.

"Don't worry boss!" Escargoon told him. "I know, I strike up the band!" The band started playing by order of Escargoon. Wario bonked the snail on the head; the band stopped playing.

"Not yet!" he said.

"Sorry!" Escargoon apologized.

There was a knock at Lilo's front door.

"Awe man!" Lilo put her book down, and headed towards the door. "Just when they just got the dead witch's broom too!" Lilo looked out the door window; she gave a disgusted look when it was Wario. She had no choice but to answer the door. She opened the door to let Wario in. She took a few steps back.

"Wario!" She laughed a little as he came in. "What a surprise! I didn't know you were coming here!"

"A surprise in deed my girl!" Wario said, walking towards Lilo. "Lilo today's your lucky day!"

"What do you mean?"

"I got an offer that all of your dreams will come true!" Lilo gasped a little.

"You know about my dreams?"

"Plenty!" He sat in a chair and rested his muddy shoes on Lilo's book.

"Imagine this Lilo! My latest hunt roasting in the fire, while the little ones play with the hunting dogs! We'll have six or seven."

"Puppies?" Lilo asked, hopefully. She grabbed her book from under Wario's smelly feet, and wiped it off.

"_No!_" Wario stood up. "Handsome hunting boys like me! And you know who the lucky mother is going to be?" Lilo put her book back on the self.

"A peanut butter sandwich?"

"You Lilo!" Lilo backed away to the front door, Wario followed.

"Wario, I'm shocked. I-I don't know what to say!"

"Say you'll be my wife Lilo! Come on, _say it!"_

"I'm sorry Wario, you're not my type!" With that, she opened the door, and pushed Wario outside before he could kiss her. Lilo closed the door. Wario fell face in the mud near the playing band. Escargoon looked at the mud soaking Wario.

"So how did it go?" he asked. Wario sneered and grabbed Escargoon by the throat!

"I assume not very well then!" Wario threw Escargoon in the mud and stormed off!

"Looks like someone has an attitude problem!" Escargoon sighed in the mud. "I bet even a _king_ will be more _stubborn_ then Wario is!"

"Is he gone?" Lilo asked opening the front door, to some wild Torchics. When the coast was clear, she went outside with a bucket in her hand, closing the back door.

"Can't you believe it?" she asked the Torchics. "He asked me to merry him; I mean I'm way too _young_ to get married?" She put a piece of cloth over her hair.

"Look, can't you imagine me as Miss. Wario? His little wife?"" Lilo threw the cloth into the barrow, and put down the basket.

"Well I'm _not _marrying that stupid mashashe fat boy!" She started to sing as she went to the prairie.

_"I want much more then this belonging life! I want adventure in the great somewhere; I want it more than I know!" _She sat down in the grass, and picked a few Dandelions.

_"And for once it'll be wonderful, if someone could understand…" _She let theDandelions go in the wind._ "I want more then they got less."_

Suddenly, Lilo herd and saw Ponyta come into the prairie.

"What is it girl?" Lilo asked Ponyta, and stood up. "Did you find dad?" Ponyta neighed. Lilo toughed the scared firely hoarse.

"Well come on Ponyta, take me to him!" Lilo unhitched Ponyta and got on her.

"We need to find my dad Ponyta!" Lilo told Ponyta. They galloped back into forever Forest.

"H-he's in there?" Lilo asked when she and Ponyta saw the dark castle. Ponyta sighed, and then started freaking out.

"Whoa girl, study!" Lilo got off Ponya's back, and calmed her down. "Don't be afraid!" Then she saw her father's cane near the gate. She went to grab it.

"Dad." she cried, holding on to the cane. She looked, into the castle and heading towards it while she sang.

"_Aloha oy, in kana alli que po_!" She took a deep breath, opened the door, and shut it behind her as she went inside.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"_Hello_?" The little girl asked when she was inside. "_Dad_?" she looked around the castle. "Daddy, where are you? _Daddy!"_

"_Mama, mama!"_ Little Poof jumped up, excitedly. Wanda was getting Poof's bath ready for him. "Guess what mama? I saw a _girl _in the castle, really I did!" Poof's mom jumped down, and glared at her son.

_"Yeah!" _She sounded like she didn't believe him. "And I saw a flying U.F.O outside. Now Poof, don't be like your father and think of _crazy _stores again!"

"But _mama! _I really saw her. There's a real little girl in the castle!"

"_Poof!_ No matter how much we want a little girl to win Stitch's heart, and break the spell, so that we can be free from our pokemon bodies forever; I won't believe it!"

"But mama…"

"Poof, _that's enough! _In the tub you go!" She placed her son in the tub of bubbly water.

"_But mama…" _

"You son's _right!_" A Blissey named Toadette told Wanda. "There is a girl in the castle! I mean, besides you, me, and Miss. Puff of course!" She went away. Wanda stood there jaw wide, and looked at Poof in the tub.

"_See?"_ Poof told his mama. He spit out some water from his mouth. "I _told_ ya!" Wanda was still shocked!

"See what you did?" Wade told SpongeBob. "You let that poor stranger in from the bitter cold, and now he's our Master's _prisoner! _See what you done now?"

"I'm just trying to _help_!" SpongeBob reminded him. "There's no punishment in being kind, is there?"

"Well _no!_ But not with the master around. You know he needs to learn to be gentle, kindhearted, respectful.…"

"_Dad_?" They head a female's little voice. They turned and saw Lilo looking for her father. "_Hello, dad_?"

"Could it be?" SpongeBob asked, he and Wade went closer. SpongeBob gasped with amazement. "Why, it is!" He started to dance with Wade. "Don't you see Wade? She came to make our ten year old dream come true! We'll be normal again; she came to break the spell!" He let go of Wade, then he and the Charmander went to show Lilo the way.

"_Dad?_" She heard a door open. She went inside. "Daddy, where are you?" She saw nothing but a dusty, musty dungeon.

_"Daddy_?"

"_Lilo_?" She heard Toadworth's faint voice. "Is that you?" Lilo felt overjoyed, and ran to the old toad's cell. She held his hand.

"I thought I'll never see you again!" Toadworth said. "Who sent you?"

"Ponyta did! I'm glad to dad, now _come on!_ I'm bursting you out of here!" She looked around for a key. Toadsworth looked serious.

"Now listen Lilo!!" He said. "You must get out as fast as you can before he comes!" Lilo looked at her father.

"Before who?" Lilo wanted to know. "I won't leave you! Who's done this to you?"

"There's no time for an explanation! Now leave before…" the little girl screamed when she felt a pointy tap on her shoulder. She turned around.

"W-who's there?" She asked nerviously. "Show yourself!" Then she saw the blue alien monster. He growled at her.

"Not welcome here!" he sneered at her.

"I'm sorry!" She told him. "Can you release my father?"

_"No!_"

"But he's old; he needs to be cared for_! Please_, he might die without my help!"

_"Don't care, shouldn't_ have trespassed!"

"Then can I take his place?" Toadsworth and Stitch looked shocked to hear this.

"Lilo, have you lost it?!" Toadsworth asked. "You can't be this monster's prisoner, he destroy you for sure!"

"You do that?" Stitch asked, sounding surprised.

"If I did, would you let my father go?"

"Yes!"

"Then it's a deal!"

"_Fine_!" He went to collect Toadsworth.

"Lilo, I'm old, I won't let you do this!"

"_Come old man!_" Stitch started to drag him away.

"No wait!" But it was too late! Lilo started to cry as she saw a Crobat take the old toad away.

"Master?" SpongeBob asked Stitch.

"_WHAT?!"_ Stitch demanded.

"I was thinking, since Lilo is staying, maybe she'll get a more comfortable room?" Stitch roared, and marched away. "Then, maybe not!"

"You didn't let me say goodbye!" Lilo sobbed when she saw Stitch, "I may never see him again!" Stitch looked at the sad girl.

"Room?" he asked.

"What?"

"Stay in tower all night?"

"No!"

"Fallow me!" so she fallowed him in the castle.

"Don't go in west wing."

"What's in the…"

_"Forbidden_!" They got to the spare room.

"Ask her for dinner!" SpongeBob offered the blue alien.

"Join me for dinner, no exception!" Stitch slammed the door.

Lilo ran to the bed, and cried.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lilo herd a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" She asked.

"It's Wanda dear!" The voice said. "I made you some Hot Coca." Lilo went to the door, and opened it.

_"Hello_?" She called. "Anyone out there? _Hello?!_" She was surprised when she saw a Kangaskan and her kid come into the room.

"I am here to make sure you have a present stay." Wanda told her. "So, enjoy your hot coca!" Lilo stepped back a few steps.

"But you're a…a…" She bumped into something. She turned around; she had bumped into Mss. Puff who was a Wigglytuff.

"A pokemon?" Mss. Puff finished. She leaned on the bed. "I know_. Awful_, isn't it? But on the bright side, SpongeBob can't drive with those new slimy hands of his!"

"I know but it's just that you're all talking and, and…"

"Told ya she was small like me, didn't I mom?" Poof told his mom.

"Yes dear!" She answered. She poured a cup of hot coca, and gave it to Poof. "Now be a sweetheart, and give this to her." Poof grabbed it, and went to hand it to Lilo. Lilo grabbed it.

"Thanks!" She said, and took a sip.

"I can do a trick!" Poof blurted out. Watch!" Lilo watched, as the purple Kangaskan blew a bubble of saliva out of his mouth that then popped all over his face!

"_Poof!_" Wanda scolded his son. "That's impolite and gross!"

"_Oops_!" Poof confessed to his mom. "_Sorry_!"

"That was a brave thing you did sweetie!" Wanda told the little girl. "To sacrifice your freedom for our master." Lilo looked sad.

"We all think so." Miss. Puff added.

"I know." Lilo said. "But I've lost my dad, and I'm afraid that I will never see him again. Poof frowned for the girl.

"Don't feel blue." Wanda told her. "It'll all turn out just perfect in the end, you're see!"

"I hope you're right!"

"Oh look at me, busy bickering when I need to be downstairs. Come along Poof!" She started towards the door. Poof's frown vanished as he followed his mom out of the room.

"_Bye!_" He called as they departed.

"Now, what should we dress you in for dinner?" Mss. Puff asked Lilo. She dug out some clothes from the drawer.

""Pink, blue, purple?"

"That's ok, I'm not…"

"Oh I know, how about this white dress?"

"That's kind of you, but I'm not going to dinner."

"_What_?! But you simply _must go_!" Lilo was about to reply, when Wade walked in. He cleared his throat.

"Your dinner awaits!" He said, bowing.

"Where is she?" Stitch demanded to know. "Told her to come, where is she?" He asked Wanda and SpongeBob.

"You must have patience sir!!" SpongeBob told him. "She'll be down soon!"

"Have patience Stitch!" Wanda added. "The poor little girl has lost her freedom and her father all in one night. She may not be feeling the best tonight."

"Fooling myself!" Stitch said.

"What do you mean?" SpongeBob wanted to know.

"Look, me,_ monster!_" They looked at him. "Build to destroy, not love!"

"But you must see past all that!" Wanda told the alien.

"How?" Wanda looked serious. She went to Stitch and straigted up.

"Well first, you got act stately!"

"_Smile!_" SpongeBob added. Stitch tried a smile.

"Oh but, don't smile too much." Wanda said.

"Yeah, you don't want to frighten her!"

"_Chin up_!"

"Don't speak with your mouth full!"

"Be gentle, and have compassion!"

"And be patient! And the most important thing…"

"Stitch headache!" He groaned.

"You must learn to control your temper!!!" They both told him at the same time. Then Wade came in.

"_Well?_ Where _is she_?"

"Well she, she, she…" Stitch was growling. "She's not coming!" Wade then shielded himself. "Don't kill me!"

"_WHAT_?!!!" Stitch stormed upstairs. Wanda, SpongeBob, and Wade ran after him.

"Oh no, I had to say it, didn't I?" Wade said. "Master, wait!" When he got there, Stitch pounded on her door.

"_COME DOWN_!!!" He ordered.

"_NO_!"

"Ok, then _STAR_…"

"_Please_, say the P word!" Wanda begged.

_"Please_ come down?"

"_No_, I'm not hungry!"

"Then_, STARVE_!" he looked at the three. "No eat with me, not at all!" Then he stormed out of the hallway.

"Well, that didn't work as planned!" Wanda observed. SpongeBob and Wade agreed.

"Why she so _difficult_?" Stitch asked himself in his room. He tore up some blankets, and tossed over tables. "What she want me to do? _Beg?!"_ he picked up his magic mirror. "Show me girl!" The mirror glowed, and then showed Lilo and Mss. Puff in their room.

"He isn't that bad once you know him." Miss. Puff consoled Lilo.

"I don't _want _to know him!" Lilo told her. "He's gross, ugly, and mean!" Stitch felt sad when he heard this.

"Fooling myself!" he said. He put the mirror back on the table. "Won't see me, but a monster."


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Who do you think she is?" Wario said. "I mean I am nice to her and stuff."

"Uh, I don't call putting you muddy feet on someone else's book nice Wario." Escargoon told him, Wario bonked the snail on the head.

"I'm handsome, and I'm strong." He showed the mirror his muscles, Wendy and Blonda awed. "But what is it that I'm doing wrong?" He sat back down in his chair, looking sad.

"Want some root beer?" Escargoon offered him a glass.

"What's the point? Nothing helps!"

"Wario, you got to put yourself back together!" Then the snail began to sing.

_"Gosh, it disturbs me to see you Wario, looking so down in the dumps. Everyone_ _here likes to be you even when taking your lumps_!" Wario stood up, and grabbed Escargoon by his throat.

"I know how great I am!" Wario snapped. "So, don't sing!"

"Ok, sorry!" He threw the snail on the ground. Suddenly, Toadsworth came in from the cold.

"_HELP!_" He shouted. _"HELP_!" Everyone looked at the old toad, waiting to hear what he had to say. "And I'm not loony when I say a hideous monster has trapped my daughter in his castle!" Then, everybody except Toadsworth burst out laughing. Toadsworth looked hopeless.

"Is it a blue alien?" asked Plankton.

_"Yes_!" Toadsworth answered.

"With razor sharp, putrid teeth?" The Flying Dutchman added.

"Very putrid and gross!" Said Toadsworth.

"Ok old Toad, we'll help you out!" Wario told him.

"You will?" Asked a hopeful Toadsworth. Gannon and Eggman carried the old toad to the door. "Great!" Then they threw him out into the cold!

"Hmmmmm, crazy old toad!" Eggman muttered.

"I thought I was the only crazy, but _no_!" Gannon added. "Now it's Toadworth, and I'm happy with that!"

"Hey crazy old Toadsworth hmmm?" Wario pondered to himself. He then picked up Escargoon by the throat again.

"Hey Escargoon, I got an idea?"

"_Yeah_, what is it?" Wario whispered his plan to the snail.

"_No way_!" Escargoon couldn't believe it!

"_Yes way_!" Said Wario.

"What are they whispering about?"" Gannon wanted to know. "Are they getting married?" Vatti sighed.

"Uh sir." He said. "That's your new solution to everything now, isn't it?"

"Yup!" Gannon responded. "And I'm quite pleased with myself too!"

"_THEN LET'S GOOOO_!" Wario and Escargoon said together. They held hands as they went all round the room as everybody sang.

"_My what a guy, that Warrrrriiiiioooooo_!"

'Will no one help me?" Toadsworth asked, walking around the circle of buildings outside.

"Come on Poof." Said Wanda in the kitchen. "Go on and sleep with Kirby." Kirby, who was a Munchlax, was making a bubble when he snored. He was sound asleep.

"But _moooommm_!" Poof complained. He yawned. "I'm not tired, not one bit!"

"Yes, you are!" Wanda told him. "Nightly night!"

"But mom, I'm not…zzzzzz." He then dozed of and slept.

"I just don't get it." SpongeBob said. "The master said "_please_", so why did she still refuse?"

"I say she was just being stubborn!" Wade huffed.

"Well, our master has to learn how to control his temper." Wanda reminded them. "And I think this is the _perfect _way to teach him! So that one day, she'll break the spell." Suddenly Lilo came into the kitchen. Odie went to greet her. Lilo patted the dog, and laughed when he licked her.

"Awe hello there!" SpongeBob greeted. "I'm SpongeBob, and the Charmander's Wade, how can I help you miss?"

"I'm a little hungry." Lilo answered. "Can you make me something?"

"Oh sure!" SpongeBob answered. "After all I'm the greatest fry cook in a cartoon if I do say so myself! Wanda, we got a hungry girl over here!"

"_Roger that_!" Wanda saluted, and then got to work.

"Uh, it's SpongeBob." SpongeBob told her. "But oh well, we got work to do!"

"Ok." Wade said. "But keep it down. Remember what the master said."

"But Wade." SpongeBob said. "She's our guest, and we're going to treat like her as one!"

_"But, but_…" They went out.

"And what's a fine dinner without _music_." SpongeBob said. Then, he disappeared behind the door.

_"Music_?" Wade asked, astounded. "_Uhhhhhh!_" He then fainted by Kirby and Poof, who were both awake.

"_Pyroh!_" Kirby cheered when Wade opened his eyes.

"Goodie, you're _alive_!" Poof said. "We thought you might be dead."

"Uh Poof, please tell me he didn't say the "_M"_ word."

"What, _music?_"

"Please don't say that, I have Musicophobia."

"No you don't!" He laughed, then looked puzzled. "What's _musicophobia_?"

"The fear or hatred of music."

"Then, tough luck! Because Kirby and I don't have it! Come on Kirby!"

"_Pyro!_" Kirby agreed excitedly, and followed Poof out the door.

"Wait!" Wade called after them. "Are you sure you should be taking Kirby along with you with all that food?" But they didn't hear, they were already out the door!

"Wait, I now have Monophobia, a fear of being alone! Wait!" He then dashed out of the kitchen, after them.

"What is happening mama?" Poof asked his mom when he and Kirby got there. The room was dark, and a disco ball was now up above. "Is SpongeBob going to sing?"

"Yes my dear." Wanda answered. A Laketu who was a Merkrow, gave SpongeBob a microphone. SpongeBob grabbed it.

"Thank you!" He said.

"_No problem_!" The Merkrow flew away. SpongeBob then shift himself over to Lilo.

"_GRIMERRRRRR!_" He said.

"Why you say that?" Lilo asked.

"I don't know." He admitted. "Force of habit now, I guess!" he then looked at some Swablus (Paragoombas). "_Hit it_!" They then cued the lights. Wade then came in as colors began flashing in the room. Poof and Kirby bounced up and down gently to the music. Poof noticed Wade.

"Come on Wade!" He told him. "Join the party, it's _rockin'_!"

"_Uh no_!" Wade said as he saw SpongeBob. "Look's like I'm in the nuthouse again." SpongeBob began singing in the mike.

_"Oh little girl, won't you be our guest? Let me put my amazing fry cooking skills_ _to the teat! If you just be our guest_!" He began to sing louder as the room burst into life!

"_Oh be our guest, be our guest, be our guesssttttt_!" Kooper (Wabaffett) gently wrapped a napkin around Lilo's neck.

"_And now it's time for your dinner! So that you don't stave and end up be_ _thinner!"_ Lots of Squrtles (Koopas) came in, and gave Lilo her food.

"_Pyro_!" Kirby began to drool at the sight of all the food.

"Oh no!" Poof realized. "I should've let Kirby stay in the kitchen!"

"Don't worry dear." Wanda assured him. "I'll take care of this!" She looked at the mouth watering Kirby.

"_Kirby!"_ She said. Kirby looked at her. "No food for you, they're for Lilo!"

_"Pyro_!" Kirby looked down, disappointed.

"_Be our gueeeessstttt, be our guessst, be ouurrrr guesssst_!" SpongeBob ended the song with a "_Taa Daaa_!" Lilo appladded.

"That was _wonderfu_l!" She said.

"Why thank you!" SpongeBob bowed. The rest came over to them.

'That…was…._super spectacular_!" Poof twilled once around. "You should be an entertainer!" SpongeBob chucked. Wade yawned and looked at his invisible watch.

"Is that the time already?" He looked at Lilo. "Well off you go to bed missy!"

"But I want a tour!" Lilo told him. "Can you give it to me, _please_!"

"Look I can't, it's late, and the master…"

"_Awe Wad_e, come on!" SpongeBob said.

"_But…But_…"

As the empty treys were carried away, Kirby looked sad at each one.

"Awe come on Wade!" Poof encouraged him. "Give Lilo a tour of our home!" He gave Wade the puppy dog look.

"_Oh _I can't believe I'm about to do this. Ok."

"_YES!_" Kirby and Poof jumped up and down.

"Poof, Kirby, _bed!_" Wanda ordered.

"But _mamaaaa!_" Poof complained. "I want to go on the tour!"

"You have been living in this castle for eight years now Poof. You know where everything is, now you and Kirby go to bed!"

"But _mooommm!_" Poof gave the puppy dog look to his mother. Wanda looked stern.

"_Nice try_!" Wanda told him. "But, not going to slide by easily this time. Now, _bed!_"

"_Awe_ all right!" Poof sighed. "Come on Kirby." Kirby followed. Poof then cheered up.

"Good luck on the tour!" They said thank you, as the three went into the kitchen

"_Awe right_!" Wade told them. "Follow me, and let the tour begin! They followed as the Charmander went out of the dining hall.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The tour was underway and already Wade, SpongeBob, and Odie showed Lilo a lot of stuff! They showed her the living room, the ballroom, and their bedrooms plus Odie's outside doghouse. They went past the stairs, when Lilo asked "What's up there?" She began walking up, when SpongeBob and Wade blocked the way, and grinned.

"What's up there?" She repeated.

"What's up where?" SpongeBob pretended to ask.

"There!" She pointed upstairs. "Come on, what's up there, I want to know!"

"Oh there? Ha, that's nothing!" SpongeBob lied.

"Yeah, nothing but the west wing!" Wade now realized his mistake, and covered his mouth.

"So, that's the west wing?" Lilo asked. "Wow! I wonder what he's hiding up there."

_"Nice going_!" Spongebob told Wade statically.

"But…But. I couldn't help myself." Wade confessed. "It just spat out of me!"

_"Yeah right_!"

"No really, it did!" Lilo began walking up again.

"Uh, want to see Poof's room?" SpongeBob asked.

"Yeah!" She said. "He's a kid like me, so we can relate!"

"Except the fact that's he's a boy and you're a girl." Wade pointed out.

"Well, Poof is by his mom most of the time." SpongeBob said. "So let's go!" Lilo fallowed the three down the steps. Then she stopped, she just had to find out what's in the west wing, the curiosity was killing her! So, as the three were walking, she went upstairs, and in the west wing.

When she was there, she saw a rose in a glass case. She went over, took the glass of, and looked at the rose. She was about to tough it, when she gasped as she saw Stitch in the room! Stitch quickly put the glass back over it. He glared and growled at the little girl.

"Why here?" Stitch ordered. "Told you not to come!"

"I-I'm sorry, I-I didn't know!"

_"Get out_."

"_What?_"

"_GET OOOUUUUTTTT_!" He roared. Lilo screamed, as she ran out of the room. Stitch tossed over tables, then slapped his face, and shook his head sadly.

"Where you going?" SpongeBob wanted to know, as she zoomed down the stairs, and put on her coat, scarf, and boots.

"Bark, bark!" Odie barked.

"Sorry I can't stay!" Lilo told them. "He is your problem now!"

"But." Wade started." You were going to help break the…" Lilo shut the door after her. "Spell."

_"Go_ Ponyta!" Lilo told the horse outside. She neighed and galloped with the girl on her back.

"Go girl, _go_!" Lilo then herd barking. She turned and panicked when she saw some Mightyenas after them. She encoureged the pony to go faster, The Mightianas attacked, and Lilo fell into the snow! Ponyta stopped to kick some attacking Mightianas. Lilo gasped, as she saw a fast approuthing Mightina. She ducked, as the wolf pokemon was about to attack!

Lilo looked when she herd a different roar. Stitch came to save her. She roared and battled with them. The Mightianas all ran with fear after they sense they were all losing. Stitch growled one last time then, fainted in the snow,

The little girl went to her pony. Then she looked at the alien laying in the cold snow. She felt sad and went over. She took of her shawl, and placed it over Stitch. She then hosted him on Ponyta's back. Then they both walked back to the castle.

Then, inside the castle; Lilo was rinsing a towel a pot of hat water. Poof, Wanda, Odie, Wade, Kirby, and SpongeBob.

"Here you go!" Lilo looked at Stitch who was licking his wounds.

"Oh don't do that!" She placed the towel on Stitch's arm. Stitch roared in pain. The others stepped back. Lilo just ignored it.

"Thank you for saving my life." Lilo said. Stitch looked at her.

"You're welcome." He said. The others were surprised to hear this.

"Hear that mama?" Poof asked his mother. "He said "You're welcome", it's a miracle!"

"Yes dear." Wanda told him. "I heard every word the master said."

"This better be good!" Larry told Escargoon and Wario. They were at Wario's house, sitting around the table. "I got a robbery to do in one hour, and I'm not planning to miss it."

"You will like it when I tell you." Wario told him. "I want to marry Lilo."

"And she's too young!" Escargoon added. Wario bonked him on the head.

"And her father's a loony." Wario continued. "So I want you to throw Toadsworth in the asylum and lock it until Lilo agrees to marry me.

"That's really evil Wario." Larry said. "What's in it for me?"

"All of Escargoon's money!" Wario threw bags of money on the table.

"WHAT?" Escargoon was shocked. "But Wario, I need those to…" Wario pushed Escargoon aside. "OOF!" Wario grinned at Larry.

"So?" He wanted to know. "What do you think? Will you do it?"

"Once again, pure evil!" Larry picked up one coin. "I _love_ it!"

"I'll show the beast he can't keep my girl locked up!" Toadsworth said at their house. "I'll show him who's in charge her!" He put on his coat, and went outside.

Later, Wario and Escargoon enter the house looking for Lilo or Toadsworth.

"Toadsworh! Lilo!" Wario called.

"Oh well, nobody's home." Escargoon told him. "It won't work after all." Wario picked the snail up by the neck and went outside.

"They got to be here sometime." He threw him in the snow bank. "Escargoon, don't leave until they come home!" Then Wario left.

"But, but, aw man!" He punched the snow which topped over him.

Meanwhile Stitch and Lilo were having a snowball fight outside. Poof, Wanda, Wade, and SpongeBob were watching from the inside window.

"Awe, would you look at that?" Wanda told them. "They're playing in the snow."

"I knew it will work!" SpongeBob said. Poof looked at SpongeBob.

"What?" He wanted to know.

"Yes, we're be normal again soon!"

"What?" Poof asked again. "What works?"

"Ooh! Let's get supper ready for them!" Wade agreed. Then the two went out of the room.

"What mama?" Poof asked his mom. "I didn't see anything. What works?"

_"Shhhhh_!" Wanda kissed him. "I'll tell you when you're older." Then they too left the room.

"But mom, can't you tell me _now_?" Poof asked on the way. "How much older do I have to be? Come on mom!"

Lilo?' Stitch asked after they have eaten Dinner that night (not normally). Lilo stopped to listen.

"Yes Stitch?" Lilo asked. What is it?"

"Want you to have these." Stitch pulled out some chocolates. Lilo gasped.

"I LOVE it!" She then hugged him.

"Look at this!" SpongeBob cried out when he saw them, outside building snowman.

"Well bless my soul!" Wanda said. "I can't believe it!"

What?" Poof wanted to know. He bounced, trying to see past SpongeBob, Wade, and his mother. "What are you all looking at mom?"

"You know." Wade told them, and then he began to sing. "There may be something that wasn't there before."

"What?" Poof asked.

"Oh yes." SpongeBob sang along. "There may be something that wasn't there before."

"What's there? What the heck are you guys keep talking about? Come on, just tell me!" Wanda giggled, and joined in.

"Yes, there may be something that wasn't there before."

"What's there mom?"

"Shhhh, Poof I'll tell you…"

"I know, I know! You're tell me when I'm older." He sighed. Then they all walked away.

"But mom, _come on_, I'm only 8, I got to know! Come on, what's there mama? I _really _want to know! Is it _love_ or what? _Tell me, mom_!"


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_"Stitch_?" Lilo pulled out her book from her knapsack. "I want to read to you one of my favorite stories of all time!" Stitch just looked at the Hawaiian girl, and scratched his head.

_"Gabba_?" He asked. "_Story?_"

"Yes!" The girl answered. "Reading is one of my favorite pastimes."

"But Stitch _can't_ read!"

"Don't worry, I'll show you how! Come on, it'll be fun!" They went outside, sat on the balcony, and started reading _The Wizard of Oz_.

"Isn't this great guys?" SpongeBob asked his friends.

"_What_?" Poof still wanted to know. "_What's_ so great? Come on, you can tell me!"

"Why, the day we change into our normal bodies again, and never have to still be in these dull Pokemon ones."

_"Yes_." Wanda agreed, she sighed. "If only that were _true."_

"But it can be _true _my dear Wanda." SpongeBob told her. "We just got to _believe!_ Tomorrow when they fall in love, then abra cadabra _akazam_! The spell will be broken and we'll all be normal again before you know it!"

"I thought you were tired of pokemon." Poof told SpongeBob.

"I _am!_" SpongeBob replied. "I want to be normal again soon and quick."

"Then why did you say three pokemon names?"

"What you mean? I didn't say any pokemon names."

"Yes you did! _Abra, Kadadra, Alakazam_, those are three pokemon names."

"Fine smarty-pants! But why can't I say them? _Whynot_?"

"_See?_ You just did it again!"

"_Ugh_!" SpongeBob toughed his top of his head with his two slimy hands. "Not again! Pokemon is starting to mess with my brain! I have a headache, I'm going _Psyduck_! Wait, _OH NO,_ I did it again! Stop messing with me Pokemon!" Poof giggled.

"_Awe!_ To be normal again!" Wade sighed heavenly. "That'll be the day!"

"It will soon!" SpongeBob reassured Wade.

_"What_?" Wade was shocked. "_When? How_?" Then SpongeBob started singing.

"_Oh I'll be cooking again, flipping Krabby Pattys with Spats again! Even blow_ _bubbles again!"_

"_Ooh_! Blow bubbles again, that'll be _awesome!"_ Poof piped up. Wade joined in.

"_I'll be on the farm again! Being with my animal friends again! Ooh, when I'm normal again!" _It was Wanda's turn.

"_When I'm normal again! Yes only normal again! I can continue my life with_ _pride!_" She took out a picure of Cosmo, looked at it, and sighed heavenly. "And I can be _with my hubby and we can continue our love ride! Oh, when I'm a fairy again!" _

_When my mama and me are fairies again." _Poof sang_. "She can be with her boys again! And at the end, she'll say me and dada are her truest joys!" _Then they all went downstairs, and the living room burst into life with singing.

_"When I'm normal again_!" Miss. Puff sang. "_Yes, normal again! I can teach all of my students again!" _

"Plus her favorite student of all time!" SpongeBob shouted.

"Yes, I will forever be teaching this master mime!" Miss. Puff sighed.

"_I'll be cleaning Peach's castle and shop at Toad Town when I'm normal again!"_ Toadette sang as she mopped the floor with a mop.

"I can play video games and play with my dad." Poof continued_. "When mama and I are fairies again! _

_"I can endlessly annoy Squidward_!" SpongeBob sang. "_And I can go_ _Jelly fishing with Patrick when I'm normal again_."

"Aw to be able to turn into a fish again." Wanda sighed. "That would be my one true wish!"

"And if mama decides I can go to school." Poof added. "I can skip it."

_"Poof_!" Wanda madly glared at her child.

"Yes mama!"

"_Oh when I'm a sponge again, I no longer have to be grimy! GRIIMMMMER_!" SpongeBob then let out a stinky smell. Everyone plugged their noses.

"_EEEW_! Poof said disgusted. "Don't remind me!" Then they all sang together at the same time.

_"OH WHEN WE'RE ALL NORMAL AGGAAAIIIINNN_!"

"_Pyro!_" Kirby jumped up.

"But Dorothy knew what had happened." Lilo read. "But she was also glad to be home again, because there is no place like home!" She closed the book when she was done. She then looked at the alien. "Like it?"

"Oh yeah!" Stitch nodded. "Very entertaining."

"I'm glad you like it!" She put the book in her bag. "Can I go to dinner with you?"

_"Huh?" _

"Give you a second chance, you know. So can I please have dinner with you?"

"Well um,…" Stitch scratched his head. Lilo ran up and hugged him before his answer.

"Oh thank you, thank you, _thank you!_ You are the kindest creature I ever met." Stitch looked down at the hugging girl.

"Okay Lilo." Stitch decided, hugging her. "_Okay._"

When Stitch and Lilo entered the dining room, they had on their fanciest clothes. Stitch in a Tux with a red rose pined at the side and Lilo with her yellow dress. As they ate, Bootler (Duskull) played a nice tune on his violin.

Stitch gobbled down his food like a pig when he got his. Lilo just stared at him. Stitch stopped, and looked at Poof who offered him a spoon. Stitch grabbed the spoon, and tried eating with it but failed. Poof laughed until he saw his mom glaring at him and immediately stopped.

Then Lilo put down her spoon. and lifted her bowl. Stitch did the same with his, and then they both sipped their bowls. Stitch burped when he was done.

_"Sorry_!" He quickly said when he saw Lilo's disgusted look.

Then Lilo grabbed Stitch's hand, and they went to the ball room. Poof and his mom followed. Kirby escaped from SpongeBob, and raced after them.

When Poof, Wanda, and Kirby got comforted next to each other; Stitch and Lilo began their dance. Wanda began singing as the lovely couple danced on the dance floor.

"_Tale as old as time. True as it can be. Barely even friends, when somebody bends unexpectedly."_ Poof and Kirby were enjoying this, they listened to the wonderful song. "_Just a little change. Small to say the least. Both a little scared. Not a one prepared, Lilo and the Stitch! Bittersweet and strange; learning you were wrong as the sun rises in the east. Tale as old as time. Song as old as rhyme." _Poof rubbed effectively at his mom_._ _"Lilo and the stitch_!" She kissed Poof on the head.

"Okay Poof." She told him as Poof and Kirby yawned. "You and Kirby get to bed. Good night love!" She kissed Poof one last time before he and Kirby departed towards the kitchen.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

After Lilo and Stitch finished dancing, a Delibird flew into the room. He landed on the floor.

"Master it's urgent and _dreadful _news!" Delibird swacked.

"What is it?" Stitch wanted to know. They both looked at him as he took the magic mirror out of his sack.

"Magic mirror." Stitch said. "Why you have it?"

"Allow me to demonstrate master." He looked into the mirror. "Mirror mirror in my hand, tell me who's the fairest one in all the…"

"_PARAKARRY!_" Stitch shouted.

"Sorry!" He said. "Couldn't resist." Stitch puffed at him. The Delibird quickly looked down at the mirror again. "Please show me the loco old toad that is Lilo's father." Parakarry quickly showed them the glowing mirror. Lilo wanted to protest, but she was too upset by the image that the mirror showed. For the image showed that Toadsworth collapsed trying to fight the strong cold winter winds, he coughed. The mirror then went black again.

"Oh no Dad!" Lilo said. Stitch looked on with concern.

"_What?_" He was curious to know.

"My dad is all alone in the fierce winds of winter!" She told him. "If I don't get out of here, he may die from the bitter cold at any minute!"

"Then go to him."

"What but I thought…"

"No longer prisoner, go before he dies."

"But…"

"Take mirror and _GO_!"

"Why _thank you_!" He took the mirror from Parakarry.

"Here you go!" He said. "Good luck!"

"Thank you!" Then Parakarry flew off. She looked at Stitch one last time.

"Thank you for understanding!" Then, mirror in hand; she took off. Wade, who heard and saw that the girl was leaving, dashed of to tell the others.

"HE DID _WHAT_?!" Wanda, Miss Puff, Toadette, and SpongeBob shouted together.

"He let her go." Wade answered. "I'm sorry." He looked down. "I guess she wasn't the spell breaking girl we were hoping."

"I don't get it." Poof said. "She's going _away_?"

"Yes." Wade nodded sadly.

"After all this time too." Miss Puff sighed.

"What a pity indeed." Wanda looked sad. "He finally learned to love someone."

"Uh guys?" Said Toadette. "The petal's wilting."

"It's hopeless!" SpongeBob declared, looking down. "I guess we'll be stuck in these bodies for life." He sighed sadly.

Poof wasn't to give up so easily, he had a mission! As his friends and his mother were weeping and giving up hope, he slowly left the room.

_"Phew_!" Poof said in relief in the hallway. "I made it without anyone noticing! I guess this is very sad news that they didn't realize I was walking away, oh well!" He started hopping forward. "Now all I got to do is find Lilo and…" Then the little child bumped into Kirby!

_"Oof_!" He and Kirby fell on the red carpet. Kirby and Poof shook their heads, and noticed one another.

"_Pyro_!' Kirby jumped up as he saw Poof. "_Pyro, pyro_!"

"_Shhhh,_ Kirby!" Poof went up to shush the pink star warrior's mouth. "Mama'll hear you, and my escape plan will be ruined forever."

"_Pyro_?" Kirby wanted to know as Poof let go.

"That's right Kirby; I'm running away!"

"_Pyro!_" Kirby was shocked. Kirby was about to call for help, when Poof shushed him again.

"Kirby, _nooooo,_ you'll ruin the surprise!" Poof let go, Kirby looked at him in wonder.

"I'm going to be a hero Kirby!"

"_Pyro?_"

"I'm running away to convince Lilo to break the spell for us so we can be in our regular bodies again."

"_Pyro!"_

"I know, mama will be so proud of me after this!"

"_Pyro_!" Kirby wanted to go with when Poof stopped him.

"Pyro?" Kirby looked at him.

"No Kirby, you got to stay here!"

"Pyro?"

"It's bad enough that mama will worry about me. If both of us leave, she'll have a _heart attack_. You got to make sure she doesn't! Promise to keep my secret secret?"

"_Pyro!_" Kirby saluted.

"You won't tell anyone_, right_?"

_"Pyro_!" Kirby saluted again.

"Good boy, now _bye!"_ And then he and Kirby went their seperate ways.

Poof got outside a few seconds too late; for Lilo was already riding Ponyta's back to go and collect Toadsworth!

_"Wait_!" Poof shouted, and ran after them. "Wait for me!" When he was close, he hopped and landed on Lilo's knapsack.

"_Phrew_, I made it!" The child sighed in relief. "Now I got to get in Lilo's bag before she realizes that I'm here!" He then unzipped her bag, hopped inside, then zipped it back up.

When Lilo found an uncouncesed Toadworth, she let him laid on Ponyta's back while she walked, pulling on Ponyta's reigns all the way home.

Escargoon was drawing a Tally chart in the snow while Lilo and Toadsworth got back. He was tallying the days he'd could survive in that one snowy spot until they got back. Then hourseprnts ruined Escargoon's drawing!

"_Hey_!" The snail shouted with an angry voice he looked up. "Mind your manners you…" Then Lilo got Toadsworth off the pony's back, and lead him inside.

"_Yey finally_!" Escargoon said. "They're back! I thought it would be _infinity_ until they got back!" He went to tell Larry and Wario the news.

'Lilo?" Toadsworth said when they got home. He was in bad.

"It's fine dad." She told him, sitting on the bedside. "I'm home!"

"How did you escape from that awful repugnant blue monster?"

"He's not repugnant anymore dad. He's gentle now."

_"Him_? The turbulent beast!? _Impossible!_"

"But dad, he _changed_ somehow." Then Lilo's bag shook, it unzipped, then Poof came out.

_"Hi!"_ He greeted in a friendly voice. "Or how you in Hawaii say it_, aloha_!" He hopped to the bed.

"Oh look Lilo!" Toadsworth said. "A _stowaway_!"

"I _know_!" Lilo said. "He's going to be in big doo doo when his mom finds out!" Poof hopped on the bed.

"Hello there again!" Toadsworth said to the little Joey like pokemon. "Fancy meeting you again!" Poof turned to Lilo.

"Lilo, why did you go away?" He asked. "Don't you like us anymore? Or do you hate us because we're pokemon?"

"Oh Poof!" Lilo said. "Of coerce I loved you guys even through you were pokemon that most people in the word hate. But I was just…" Suddenly, they herd a knock at the door. Lilo walked to the door.

"I _knew _it!" Poof said sadly. "No one will ever like us just because we'll pokemon." He sighed sadly. "Looks like we'll never be normal again after all." A tear strolled down his cheek as he sniffed sadly.

"_Y-yes_?" Lilo said when she saw it was Larry. "What do you want Larry Koopa?" Poof looked outside with her.

"I came to collect your loco father." Larry told her. ""He'll be with his own kind at the asane asylum." Lilo saw a trailer that read "For Kuko for Coco Puffs cartoons only." Lilo gasped.

"My father isn't crazy." Lilo said.

"And I'm _not_ kuko for Coco Puffs ether!" Toadsworth added, who came outside in his _Kuko for Coco Puffs_ slippers and robe. Escargoon snickered when he saw Toadsworth's robe and slippers, stopped snickering, and stepped forward. In his hand was a flaming touch.

"You better believe it missy!" He told her. "We all herd him gabbing his loony mouth of about a blue monster earlier." He looked at the angry mob. "Am I right?"

_"YEAH_!" Everyone shouted at once, raising their touches.

"_No!_" Lilo walked forward to them. "You can't take him; I won't let you!"

"Hey Toadsworth!" Said Escargoon. "Tell us old toad, how ugly was this monster?"

"Very ugly looking!" Toadsworth replied. The mob just laughed.

_"Get him_!" Larry snapped his fingers. Gannon and Bowser grabbed Toadsworth and carried him to the trailer.

_"No!"_ Toadsworth screamed and kicked. "I may be loony but I do not want to go in there! It smells like rotten socks, noooo!"

"Aw come on oldie!" Bowser said. "I have to live in a castle with stinky smelly kids all day, but do you hear me complain? Nooo, I learn to respect my surroundings!"

"That means you can too like I did!" Gannon added.

_"LILO, HELP_!!!" Toadsworth shouted. Lilo knew what to do, she went inside. She came back with the mirror.

"My dad's not a loony." Lilo said. Then to the mirror, she said. "Show me Stitch!" The mirror glowed; she showed them the image of Stitch in it. Everyone gasped.

"_THE MONSTER_!!!" They screamed.

"Please I know he looks dangerous." She told them. "But he's kind, sweet, and my friend."

"You have feelings for this ugly monster?" Wario asked.

"He's no monster Wario, _you are_! And I'm never _ever_ going to marry you for as long as I live!" Everyone gasped. Wario snatched the mirror from him. "Ha ha, kids!" Then he looked at everyone.

"Ok everyone!" He said. "This monster is extremely turbulent! I say let kill him. _Who's with me_?!"

"_LET'S DO IT_!" Everyone shouted.

_"Yeah!"_ Cosmo agreed with a pitchfork and a torch. "He got my wife and son in there .Heaven knows what he's doing with them right now."

"And my friend's in there!" Patrick added. "Kill stitch, kill stitch!"

"_YEAH!_" Wade's friends all protested.

"_Finally!_" Laughed Dr. Doofenshmitz. "I'm doing evil and this time Perry the Platypus won't interrupt!" He laughed until he saw Perry next to him. He was in his hat.

"Uh Parry this is not what it looks like, we were just having a…, girly tea party! Honest, this is what girls now at tea parties, I swear!" Perry just looked at him, and then grabbed his own pitchfork and torch.

"That's a good platypus!" Dr. D said. He patted him on the head. Perry stepped back. "Oh ok, you need you space, I see!"

"Let's _go!_" Wario told them.

_"Nooooo!"_ Lilo grabbed him. "I won't let you!"

"You're agaist us now! Throw them in the caller!" Wario ordered.

"In you go!" Bowser threw Toadsworth in the caller. Wario threw in Lilo next, and locked the caller door.

"This is mutiny!" Toadsworth said.

"Get us out!" Lilo commanded. She pounded on the door. The mob began going away. Poof looked at the caller, wondering if this was the end or not. Then he saw Toadsworth's wood chopper. Poof gasped in delight.

"Whoa, that's _perfect!"_

When Poof got the machine working, he jumped for joy.

_"YES!!"_ He then started it, and it went towards the caller.

"_Whoo- hoo_!" He chooed like a train. "Wait till mom and dad find out that I drove a wood chopper at the age of eight! They'll flip _and_ be happy at the same time! _Yee- haw_! _Ride on cowboy_!"

"What's that?" Toadsworth and Lilo saw the machine coming through the crack. "_GOOD GRAVY! GET DOWN LILO_! He and Lilo went to safety as the wood chopper brake through and destroy in a million pieces!

"_MY WOOD CHOPPER_! Toadsworth cried. "It's dismembered, _NOOOOO!" _He fainted. Lilo looked and saw Poof in the seat.

"_Oops!_" Poof said. "_My bad_!" He looked guilty. "But on the bright side, I got you guys free! Am I a hero or what? _Huh?! Huh_?!"

Then on Ponyta's back with Poof in the bag, and Toadsworth following; she and the pony bolted towards the castle.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"I _knew_ it!" Wade said, pacing back and fourth. "I _knew_ giving our hopes up was stupid and will eventually leave us in the doghouse!" Everyone sighed sadly.

"Now I look uglier then I was when I had that Sundae." SpongeBob said. He picked at his flabby body. "I mean look at me, I'm filthy! Kids want to watch _SpongeBob Squarepants, _not _SpongeBob GRIMMMMEEEERRRpants_. It's hopeless, we'll be pokemon forever."

"And kids don't want to see _Fairly Odd Parent and Two Pokemon_." Wanda added. "Our show will have very bad ratings, then it already is."

"And don't forget." Wade told her. "Kids will be thinking that a female Kangaskan will be married to a fairy that looks like a human, and the male fairy giving birth to a _pokemon_? If you ask me, that's just _wrong_!"

"True. That would be _completely_ messed _up_! _No one_ would watch our show then."

"And _everybody_ wants to see Wade the _cowardly duck_!" He picked at himself. "Not Wade the cowardly _Pokemon!_ I'm not even a duck anymore, just a salamander. What is up with that?!"

"_It's hopeless_!" SpongeBob said again. "_Completely hopeless_!"

"_Bark, bark_!" Odie barked, trying to get everyone's attention.

"Not now boy!" SpongeBob told him. "Can't you see we're all in deep depression?" But Odie wouldn't stop his barking.

"Dear Neptune, would you _stop_ barking!? You already remind me of Gary when _he_ gets my attention!"

""I think he wants to tell us something." Wanda suggested.

"What is it boy?" Wade asked. Odie went to the window, and barked.

"Could it be?" Wanda said, she went to look out the window. "Has Lilo returned?" Wade and SpongeBob looked out with her, and saw the mob heading towards the castle.

"Great Neptune!" SpongeBob cried. "An angry mob invasion!"

"Just what we need." Wade sighed. ""An angry mob that going to demolish our home for the pas ten year. And they look really angry indeed." Wanda gasped in horror when she saw Wario with the mirror.

"Oh my gosh!" She cried. "He has the magic mirror!"

"We got to warn the master at once!" Wade cried out.

"_Right!"_ Wanda agreed. "I'm on it!" She went out of the room.

"Come on Wade!" SpongeBob told him. "If they want a fight then darn it, we'll give them a…"

"Please no fighting." Wade said. "This is a _kid's_ story, and..,"

"Then we're brawl then."

"Oh okay. Wait, _what?_"

"Come on Wade!" SpongeBob pushed Wade to the door. "Don't have Atychiphobia now! We got work to do!"

"You mean the fear of failure? _Gotcha!"_

_"Dad! Dad_!" Poof called to his father when he hopped out of Lilo's pack, and on the streets where the mob was chanting "_Kill Stitch, Kill Stitch_!" His dad was chanting too, when he saw his son. He looked up. "_Dad! Don't!" Don't do it!"_

"A pokemon!" He said. He then crouched to Poof's level. "Hey there little Kangaskan baby. What are you doing here on the same street that a whole bunch of cartoons are having a rebellion on?"

"No dad, I'm _not _a pokemon. I'm your…."

"_Ooh_, a _talking_ pokemon! You know, you better scamper! If Ash and friends are here, they might catch you! And since you're talking, Team Rocket might kidnap you. Although they already have a talking pokemon, Meowth! He may get jealous and…"

"Dad _please_, I'm _not_ a pokemon! I'm your son! Mama and I and our castle friends were transformed into pokemon because of Rosalina's magic because of Stitch's vicious behavior! Now the only way to turn us all back to normal is if he falls in love with Lilo. Except that might not happen and we'll be pokes forever! So can you please convince Wario not to kill Stitch so that the spell can be broken? _Please Dad_, I don't want to be a pokemon forever! So _please!" _He gave his dad the sad puppy dog look. Cosmo just stared blankly at his son.

"_Whoa,_ I think you've been out of you mama's pouch for too long kiddo!" He finally said. He patted Poof. "There, there, it's all right! You'll be back with your mama soon. I won't let them catch you, I promise!" Poof backed away.

"_No dad_, I'm telling you; I'm your one and only son!" Then Cosmo laughed.

"_Yeah right_!" He laughed. "Like I gave birth to a pokemon! _That'll_ be the day!" Poof looked down sad. Cosmo stopped laughing, and consoled Poof. "Look here kiddo; you have a wild imagination for a baby pokemon! I did to when I was your age, not a pokemon of course, but you get the idea! A _wild _imagination!"

"_But dad_!" Poof sniffed, tears rolling down his cheeks. "I told you, I'm _not_ a pokemon!"

_"Yeah yeah_ kid, I know what's it like to have your imagination ruined. _When pigs_ _fly_!" Then they herd a bunch of snorts from pigs. They looked up. A swarm of pigs flew in the sky!

"I-I don't believe it!" Cosmo was astonished. "Pigs _flying_?" He looked at Poof who was done crying.

"Told ya I wasn't lying dad!"

"_POOF_!" Cosmo cried. "It _IS _you!" Poof smiled. "Come on and give you daddy a hug!"

"_Daddy_!" Poof and his dad hugged.

"_Ha, ha, ha_!" Dr. Doofenshmitz evilly. He was holding a remote. "_Finally _I have my flying pig army!" He looked at Perry. "Like it Perry the Platypus? I made them all fly with my flyotron remote! Now when the whole world sees pigs flying, they will no longer say "_when pigs fly_!" _Ha, ha, ha_! I'm an evil genius, _no_?" He laughed some more. Perry just looked at him, then at the flying pigs.

As the pokemon (servants) in the castle were all preparing for battle, Wanda was upstairs, warning Stitch of the upcoming attack.

"Pardon me master." Wanda told Stitch. He was in his room.

"Talk." He allowed.

"I must warn you that the castle will soon be under attack by an angry mob!"

"Let them come."

"_What_?! But master, they may kill you, they…"

"Don't care. Just let them come."

"Well okay." Wanda didn't know what else to say, so she just went downstairs to help with the battle.

The doors burst open, and the mob came in. They looked around the room, the room seemed to be empty, no sight of life whatsoever.

"Okay, let's go!" Wario told the mob. "Stitch must be upstairs, _come on_!" He went to the stairs, everyone followed.

"Oh, why it is so _bare_?" Escargoon wanted to know. "I'm sure Stitch couldn't manage this place by himself, he must have _servants_ or something." Bowser just about this a minute.

"That's _it_!" He said. Everyone looked at him. "This will be my second castle, since my kids are like hogging our other castle back home." Then everybody started walking again. Then Vatti saw something gooey on the floor. He scooped his finger in it.

"_Eeeeew_! What is this stuff?"

"_Vatti!"_ Scolded Gannon. "How _DARE_ you throw up in another castle without permission! _Wait_, why should I care? _Good job Vatti_!"

"But I didn't throw up highness. This was already on the carpet before we got here. I don't feel nauseous, and besides, my puke doesn't look like a goopy blob."

"You're right. Then I blame Escargoon."

"_WHAT_?!" Escargoon said. "It wasn't me! It was…" He looked at Dr. D.

"It was Dr. D with his vomitnator!"

"_WHAT_?" Dr. D said. "No it wasn't. Besides I never made a vomitnator. That's just _nasty!_ It was all Perry." Perry glared at him.

"We can talk about who puked later!" Wario said, paranoid. "Right now, let's find the little beast and kill him."

"_LET'S DO IT!"_ Everyone shouted, and ran. They stopped when they herd someone.

"It was _me!_" They herd a grimy voice say.

"_WHAT_?!" Everyone asked at once, except Wario.

"Well I didn't puke, but you'll know when you see me."

"Well show yourself!" Bowser said. "_Come on_, we're not scared! Or are you just _chicken?"_

"Well okay, come on everybody!"

_"Ha, Ha_!" Bowser laughed after a second. "They're chicken, come on, nothing to see here!" He stated to walk when pokemon came out and attacked. Everyone but Wario (who didn't get attacked) screamed. He went upstairs.

"Kirby, you know what to do!" Wade said. He let out his Flamethrower attack; Kirby jumped, and inhaled the fire!

"Hey, Munchlax can't inhale." Escargoon said. "He can eat like a pig when it comes to food, but never inhales! Only Kirby does that!"

"Oh you don't know this munchlax!" Wade told him. "Do it Kirby!"

"_Huh?_" Then Kirby leapt into the air, and transformed into Fire Kirby! He landed back on the floor.

"_What? Fire Munchlax_, that's impossible!"

"_Now do it Fire Kirby_!"

"_Wait! Fire Kirby_? But that means…_UH NO_!" He started to run, but Kirby burned him until he was all black!"

"_Uhhhhhh_, he got me again! But this time, without the king." He fainted. Wade and Fire Kirby cheered.

"_Oh boys_, time for the rules of the road!" Miss. Puff told Bowser and Gannon.

"Oh I don't want to learn." Gannon groaned.

"_Yeah_!" Bowser said. "Learning is for dumb kids with no edication."

"Oh _really?_" Miss. Puff said. "I don't like you attitudes. You two, go to the principal's office!"

"We don't have to do what you say." Bowser said. "Besides, the principal won't scare us."

"What if I told you the principal was _Barney_?" Gannon and Bowser grew big eyes and both ran off screaming.

"_NOOOOOOO! NOT BARNEY_!" Gannon screamed.

_"Yeah_!" Bowser added. "He taught me my ABCs, _NOOOOOOO!"_

"Remember boys." Miss. Puff said. "You _always_ need a good education, rather you like it or not!"

"Go my pig army, _go_!" Dr. Doofenshmitz laughed evilly as the flying pigs flew above him. "_ATTACK!_!!" The pigs flew towards the fighting cartoons.

"I know how to handle smelly pigs!" Wanda said. In her hand was a bucketful of mud. "If they rather play dirty, they might _be_ dirty while they're at it!" She was about to toss mud all over the floor, when Perry stopped her.

"What you say Perry?" She asked. "You want to fight Dr. D and his army of pigs by yourself?" Perry nodded.

"Well I suppose he _is_ your nemesis." She hesitated for a moment. "_Okay_! Do it Perry! I won't have to worry about cleaning mud off later. So, _go Perry, go_!" Perry then went into action! Wanda put the bucketful of mud on the floor. The platypus whipped every pig to the floor with his tail. When the pigs landed, they all squealed, and scampered out of the castle.

_"My pigs_!" Dr. D shirked when every pig were gone, and out of the castle. He looked at Perry. "You made them leave the castle seconds flat! Never mind, I knew you would! Now Perry meet your _doom!"_ He was about to press a button on a remote, when Perry poked him in the eyes with his fingers.

"Ow, my eyes!" Mr. D yelped. He stepped back. "I can't believe you poked me in the eyes, now I might need eye surgery. _I can't see_!" He screamed as he tripped on Wanda's bucket of mud. The bucket landed on his head, mud splattered on him everywhere! "Oh great, it feels like I just peed in my pants, I need a bath. I _hate_ to get baths, _curse you Perry the Platypus_!" Perry landed on his feet and smiled.

"Well, I guess I have to clean the mud after all." Wanda said. "_Oh well,_ when Poof and I turn into fairies again, we'll get our wands back. I'll do it then!"

"You're dead meat grimy grime!" Larry told SpongeBob. He had the freighted, sweating Grimer pinned to the floor. "Any last words_, punk_?" SpongeBob was then saved by Toadette, who tackled Larry to the ground!

_"Owwww_!" Larry said. SpongeBob looked up.

"_There_!" Toadette looked at the shocked SpongeBob. "_What_? A girl can help fight when she sets her mind to it, and if it's _absolutely necessary_." Then she walked away. SpongeBob's mouth was still agape when he saw her walking away.

Wade was being chased by the Bokoblins and the Moblins. He stopped at a dead end, he was trapped! He looked at them and went to his knees and begged.

"Please don't hurt me guys!" He pleaded. "You can take my lunch money; even through I don't have any cause I don't go to school and stuff. Oh have _mercy,_ and just don't hurt me!" A Bokoblin just shrugged and raised his spear. Wade cowered in fear. The spear was about to go down when Odie attacked it out of the Bokoblin's hands! The dog growled as he guarded the terrified salamander. All of the enemies raised their swords and spears at the pup. Odie barked loudly, then the Bokoblins and Moblins dropped their weapons and all ran away in fear. Odie barked some more. Wade looked at him.

"_Phew_, I'm saved! Thanks Odie! I guess dogs aren't all that bad at all." He laughed as the dog licked his face all over.

When all the cartoons were defeated, they all quickly ran out of the castle. Dr. D lifted off his bucket, and then fled after them. The others just cheered; they had all pulled together, and won the battle!

"_We won_!" SpongeBob cheered. "I guess there is some good about being a pokemon after all." Cosmo and Poof entered the castle.

"_Mama, mama_!" Poof called when he saw his mom. Wanda saw him and Cosmo and smiled.

"Hey Wanda!" Cosmo greeted. "Poof told me what happened to you guys. Maybe I can turn you back to normal!" He held up his wand.

"Thanks for trying dear." Wanda told him. "But our wands are useless against Rosalina's powers, so until Lilo falls in love with Stitch, there's just no use."

"_Awe man_!" He put his wand away, and then looked around.

"I remember being on the castle's property eight years ago!"

"What _happened_?" SpongeBob came in the conversation, and wanted to know.

"I brought Poof here when he was 2, to see his mom. It happened like it was only yesterday.

Flashback: 6 years ago

Poof and Cosmo were at Timmy's house. Timmy was at school. Cosmo was watching _Roadrunner_ Cartoons on TV. Two- year old Poof was looking at a picture of his mom, when he looked up.

"_Daddy?_" Two- year old Poof said. "I wanna see mommy. What _happened_ to her? Is she all right?" Cosmo turned off the TV, and went over to his son.

"_Okay kiddo_!" He decided. He picked up Poof, and they poofed in front of the creepy dark castle.

"So, s-she's _here?_" Poof shivered. Cosmo nodded. Poof looked for a sign of his mother's being here. Then he saw a Kangaskan putting a vase of flowers on the windowsill. Then he herd her talking to someone.

"Well Wanda," The voice said. "Yesterday was your son's second birthday, and _still _you don't know what he looks like."

"I know SpongeBob." The Kangaskan said. "Please don't remind me! Sometimes I wish we weren't fairies, that way I can give birth to our son and I can see him."

"But you're taking care of Kirby, that's _kind of_ having a kid of your own." She sighed.

"I know. But _still,_ I wish I could see my long lost son."

"But Wanda, if he steps in foot of this castle right now, he'll turn into a pokemon like us!"

"I know that. I hope our master finds love, and the spell's broken quick! I miss my long lost son and husband all so dearly."

"I know this is hard on you Wanda. It's been hard on all of us. But if we hold on together, I _know_ that our dreams can _never _die!"

"Oh SpongeBob, I hope so, I just hope so!" Then Poof saw a teardrop on the Kangaskan's cheek. Then the little toddler realized something. _His _second birthday was_ yesterday! He _missed his mom, and his dad missed his wife_! _And the Kangaskan said she had a son _and_ a husband! Could this pokemon really be his mom? Then his hopes rose. _Of course_ it was his mom, who else could it be?

"_Mama."_ Poof said.

"What's that kiddo?" Cosmo asked. But the toddler didn't listen. He ran towards the castle.

"_MAMA, MAMA_!" He cried as he zoomed towards the castle. Cosmo realized where his son was zooming too; he gasped, and chased after him.

"_POOF!_" He cried. "_NOOOOO_! Don't go in there! A monster lives in that castle, and he will…" But it was too late; Poof has already poofed into the castle. Cosmo looked through the window, and gasped when he saw purple smoke. Something was happening!

"I got to get help!" He said, and then he dashed of for help.

"What's _happening_?" Poof asked himself when he was in the castle. Purple and white smoke surrounded him; his wand disappeared in a flash! "Hay, what happened to my wand?! _What's happening_?!" Then there was a loud flash, and Poof dropped on his feet to the floor. He looked down at himself, and gasped. He has turned into a dark purple baby Kangaskan! Everybody else came down, he looked up. His mom then came rushing in, picked up her now pokemon son, and hugged him close with tears in her eyes.

End of Flashback.

"And you didn't get help until now_, six years later?"_ Wanda asked her husband. "When we almost have given up all signs of hope?" She glared at him. "Oh gee, _thanks _for all the help that _harmed us!"_

"Well I _tried_ getting help earlier." Cosmo told her. "Except when I told everybody, they thought that I was cuckoo. Nobody believed that my wife and son were both a monster's captives. It isn't till now that they finally understand, and besides I didn't know that they were going to have such a turbulent battle with you guys once they found you. At least you're both safe, then I'm happy!"

Meanwhile, Wario has found Stitch (after some delays from finding some Waddle Dees who all were Slowpokes, going to the many bathrooms in the castle)!

When Wario saw the alien, he aimed his crossbow at him, and fired. Stitch looked at the flying arrow headed towards him, but he just looked down in sadness. When the arrow stabbed him in the back, the alien screamed and roared in pain. Then Wario tackled him, and they both smashed the glassed window, and were now in the rainy night.

"_Ha, ha, ha_!" Wario laughed, pinning Stitch to the hard wet balcony. "Get up and fight your monster!" Stitch just looked down in despair. "Or are you too kind and gentle to fight back?! Ha, ha, ha, you sicken me!" He laughed some more. He began aiming his arrow and crossbow at him. "Any last words you _beast?_" Stitch just looked sad at him. "Well, answer me!"

"Wario, _no_!" Lilo shouted from below and Ponyta's back. Toadsworth was standing beside her. Wario and Stitch just looked at them.

"Lilo!" Wario responded. "We were just…" He thought a moment. "Having a _girly tea party_!"

"_Lilo_?" Stitch said. He looked at Wario and growled.

"Ponyta, _go girl_!" Lilo told the pony. Then she, Ponyta, and Toadsworth all headed for the castle.

"Where were we?" Wario asked Stitch. "Oh yeah!" He got his weapon, prepared to fire. "Time to _Die!!!"_ He was about to let go, when Stitch got up, roared in Wario's face, and tackled him to the ground!

"Did you _love her beast_?" Wario asked the alien. "Did you think she'll choose you when she has batter cartoons to love like _me_? Did you…" Stitch had enough; he then grabbed Wario by the neck, and held him above a ledge. Wario tried to get free, but it was no use.

"_Please_!" He pleaded. "Please, don't drop me! I-I'll do anything, just spare me and my valuable wife, I mean life!" Stitch's anger slowly disappeared as he dragged Wario back in.

_"Get out_!" He told Wario, then dropped him.

"_Stitch_!" Lilo said when she was on the top balcony.

"_Lilo!_" Stitch said happily. He went foreword, and reached out his hand. Lilo gently grabbed it.

"Came back!" Stitch gently ruffled the little girl's black hair.

"Of course!" She told him. "I couldn't…" Then Wario, who was now underneath Stitch stabbed him in the back with a pointy rock. Stitch screamed, as he lost his balance, he knocked Wario of the kedge! Wario fell, screaming to his doom.

Lilo pulled Stitch up, and laid him on the ground.

"Came back!" Stitch repeated, smiling at her.

"Of course I did!" She replied. "I couldn't have let Wario… oh if only I came here sooner."

"Better this way maybe." He was now raspy voiced.

"No, don't talk like that! You'll be fine, you'll see! Stitch toughed her cheek.

"See you one.. last… time." Lilo just looked at him.

"One last _time_? What do you mean?" But it was too late, Stitch dropped his head on the ground, his eyes now closed. Lilo dropped his hand to the floor, and gasped.

"_No!_" She began to cry and hugged him. "Oh please, don't do this to me now!" She sniffed back tears.

Wanda, Wade, and SpongeBob all come up to the balcony. They gasped when they saw the tragic site. They all looked up, and saw the last Patel on the rose began too fall! It was too late, they all looked back, tears rolled down their cheeks.

"_Please_!" Lilo sobbed. "No matter what teenaged boys say…_I love you_!" Her teardrop then fell on the alien's chest.

Suddenly, shooting stars shot down. Lilo watched as Stitch was lifted into the sky by the seven star sprits. Wanda, Wade, and SpongeBob all watched in astonishment.

Then a bright light surround Stitch, Lilo shaded her eyes, then the lights vanished, the star sprits disappeared, and Stitch laid back slowly to the ground. When he was down, he got up and looked at himself. His extra two antennae and all of his scales were now gone. Stitch then looked at the Hawaiian girl.

"_Lilo, me_!" He said.

"_Stitch!_" Lilo cried, hugging him. "It _is _you, it really is!" They then hugged, then they kissed. Then fireworks exploded in the background, turning every gloomy castle object back to it cheery self. The sky turned a bright blue, and a rainbow was now in the sky! Wanda, Wade, and SpongeBob all went to the couple. One by one, they all transformed into their normal forms.

"_SpongeBob! Wade! Wanda_!" Stitch cried out. Then they herd barking.

"_Mama, mama_!" Poof cried. He rid in on Odie's back. His dad was beside them.

"You're back!" Cosmo said. "What a relief! For a tragic moment, I thought I would have a pokemon for a wife forever, thank goodness that's not the case!" Then Odie and Poof both turned back to normal. Wanda laughed as she picked her son up.

"Mama look, _a rainbow_!" They saw the rainbow in the sky.

"_Yes!_" She agreed. "And a pretty rainbow it is too! That's what happens when it rains in the daytime, you'll see a rainbow!"

"_Ooh, look_." Cosmo said as Wanda grabbed their wands that just appeared and dropped from the sky. ""You and Poof's wands are back!" Wanda gave Poof his wand. Poof grabbed it, and hugged her.

"It's a miracle!" SpongeBob said. Lilo and Stitch agreed.

Meanwhile back at the castle, everyone was together in the ballroom. There were Cosmo with Wanda and Poof, Patrick with SpongeBob, Kooper, Bootler, Parakarry, Bootler, Lake tu, Paragoombas, Waddle Dees, Waddle Doo, Koopa Troopas, Mss. Puff, Kirby, Perry, and Toadette. Lilo and Stitch were dancing on the dance floor. Wanda sighed heavenly.

"Are they going to live happily ever after mama?" Poof asked.

"That what happens evreytime at the end of every one of Poof's fairy takes." Cosmo told her. "So _do they_ like in the storybooks?"

"_Yes my loves_." She answered with pride. "Yes they are!" They all watched happily as the two danced, danced, and kissed.

_Tale as old as time. Song as old as rhyme, Lilo and the Stttttiiiiittttttttcccchhhhh! _


End file.
